The ever-increasing safety requirements imposed on lawn mowers and similar machines have resulted in attempts to control the cutting blade so as to bring it to a stop automatically when the operator leaves the lawn mower while the cutting blade is engaged in rotation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel control for use in riding, power-driven, lawn mowers which will automatically stop the cutting blade if the operator leaves the machine or raises his feet when the cutting blade is operating in rotation. Included herein is the provision of such a control which, in the condition indicated, will operate to disengage the drive and apply a positive brake, to the cutting blade.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a control as described above which will not inhibit the operator's normal control of the mower such as, for example, in performing clutching, braking and speed-shifting functions and further, will not otherwise impair the operator's comfort while operating the lawn mower.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a control as described above which will also reduce if not minimize, inadvertent actuation of the cutting blade.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a control as described above which is difficult to circumvent, relatively simple and yet dependable and durable in operation and which moreover, may be readily adapted to existing power-driven riding mowers on the market.